Living The Life
by midnitemood
Summary: High school where almost everyone is gay including the teachers. Where gay is normal and straight is rare, everyone's just trying to live their life. Yaoi, Yuri and AU, KibaNeji, ShikaHaku and many more pairings inside!


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the yaoi filled world if that but ya I don't own Naruto and sadly never will.

Rated M for a reason

Pairings are obvious but I'll put 'em up anyway. (Seme/uke) Kiba/Neji, Shikamaru/Haku, Gaara/Shino, Kakashi/Iruka, Ino/Sakura (yes there's yuri) Temari/Hinata, Naruto/Sasuke, Kisame/Itachi and there might be some I'm missing or I might add a little more later.

This fic is AU and high school. You don't really need to know the ages but the grades you do.

**Teachers**

Kakashi-English

Iruka-elementary school next door

Kisame-math and history

Itachi-French

**Seniors**

Temari, Kiba, Haku,

**Juniors**

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino Gaara

**Sophomores**

Neji, Sakura, Hinata, Shino

This chapter is just getting to know all the characters but if you don't get something or might want me to add another pairing you like msg. me or write a review and I'll do it.

--

"Ugh Kiba I think he's had enough." Shikamaru said just wanting to go eat.

"I'm not so sure; it looks like he's still thinking about Neji's ass. Maybe you should hit him a couple of more times 'til he gets it." Gaara said smirking. Kiba wasn't even listening, he was too busy beating the shit out of the fucker who had the balls to grab Neji's ass. When the guy was passed out and Kiba was bored, he finally decided to stop.

"There I think he's had enough." Shikamaru rolled his eyes, because Kiba started laughing at his own joke, and Gaara was stealing money from the unconscious guy's wallet.

"Can we go eat now?" I'm hungry." Gaara turned to Shikamaru and smiled. "Sure and I'm buying."

--

"Kakashi no! Not in public!"

"Ahh Iruka I just wanted everyone to know how much I love you." Iruka blushed but this time he didn't stop Kakashi from kissing him…but Naruto did.

"Kakashi! Keep your perverted hands off of my innocent Iruka!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Iruka's not yours, he's Kakashi's." Kakashi beamed at his favorite student's words. Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever but I don't want to see you touching him in public, he's too innocent and if one of the parents see him he might get fired. Besides he's too cute for other people to see him like that." Sasuke hmphed "And what about me dobe? You're always doing even more perverted thing to me in front of everybody." Naruto grinned and faced Sasuke fully.

"But that's because I love you so much teme. Besides I don't want anybody thinking they have a chance with you so I have to show them that your mine." Sasuke glared but let Naruto keep his possessive hand on his butt.

--

"Shino do you wanna go with me to Temari's house?"

"Do you know who else is at her house?"

"Uhm I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure he's not there."

"No that's okay I don't want to take the risk I'll just see you tomorrow Hinata."

"Shino if you like him so much you should tell him. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way even if you can't tell with his facial expressions." Shino chuckled sadly.

"I'll just tell him when I'm ready, now go with your girlfriend before she gets worried."

--

"Sakura when are we going to take our relationship to the next level?" Ino whined, while trying to get a feel of Sakura's breasts. Sakura just slapped her hands away.

"When I'm ready now stop talking and do your homework." Ino hmphed.

"No I don't wanna do it, I wanna kiss you.' Sakura blushed.

"Do your homework and I'll kiss you." Ino walked over to Sakura and got a quick feel.

"Fine but just remember when you finally can't deny me anymore it is on. You'll be screaming and crying from all the pleasure I'm going to give you and it'll hurt so good." Sakura gulped at Ino's words and shuddered. She was starting to get turned on; she wasn't sure how long she could take saying no to Ino.

--

Itachi, may I ask you for some advice?" Haku asked in a soft feminine voice.

"Sure Haku what is it?" Itachi asked in an equally soft voice, but not as feminine.

"Well Neji and I were talking about his boyfriend who's possessive and aggressive, an-."

"Is Kiba abusive towards Neji?" Haku looked scandalized.

"No. Of course not, I just wanted to ask well I see the way you look at Kisame and from the way he teaches class, the way he acts and the way Kiba acts, I just wanted to know that if he is like that for you too?" One of Itachi's eyebrows went up and his cheeks were tinged pink.

"Uhm what may I ask does Kisame have to do with what your asking me?" Haku looked worried but went on bravely.

"Well he is your boyfriend right?"

"No! How did you come up with that?!"

"Oh well the way you always look at each other! And I just wanted to ask you how you got him to ask you out, because I want to know how to get Shikamaru to ask me out but…never mind I'm rambling. I'll just leave. I'm sorry for bothering you." Haku ran out before he could say anything else and seem even more stupider.

--

Okay well that was everybody and the pairing's I think they were pretty obvious. The next chapter will be where the story really starts. So Stay tuned! :)


End file.
